


Cuddle Puddle

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor doesn't know how to ask for cuddles, And Neither Do I, Blankets, Gen, I am slowly, I think al is sleeping for 90 percent of this, Niffty is the only one doing her actual job, Sleepy time, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Vague Threats, cuddle puddle, i started this at like 10pm and lunch, let sleeping deer lie, like 4 hours later and boom fic., so slowly drawing this in comic form, this is self indulgent, why can't writing always be this easy., writing is faster don't you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: “He told me to sit on the couch.”An arm freed to point to his wing.“Angel threatened to wake him.”Claw moved between the two on either side of him.“And you two joined for no reason.”
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Cuddle Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer then it meant too. Also I guess I am writing more. idk man, I am still working 40 hours a week, woo essential. I relate to Alastor so much, I have trouble pin pointing my own emotions, and asking for physical affection is hard, so this came to be. Welp, ask me to tag things if I missed them. imma go hide under a rock again for idk how long.

Husk tried his best to understand Alastor. The subtleties of the smile and how it changed. However right now in a strange twist Husk found himself sober when Alastor settled at the bar his grin a bit too tight. Exhaustion seemed to cling to the Radio Demon as Husk gave a single grunt in acknowledgement. 

"Husker my dear, are you busy?"

The question came after several long moments of silence. Like there needed to be a certainty that the lobby was empty. It always seemed to be if Alastor sat at the bar for any period of time. Angel Dust seemed to be the only one to ignore this. 

"What ya want?"

Husk asked setting down the glass that had been cleaned to perfection only to pluck up the next and start the process again. He could see Alastor's mind turning as the demon looked for the words. A single raised brow as Husk waited with a sort of thin worn patience.

"Can you sit on the couch?" 

There it was Alastor looking away in the way Husk had only seen maybe twice before. For a demon who was okay with invading others personal space, yet had a five foot rule in place due to an extreme dislike of being touched, he seemed to have trouble asking for touch that he still had control over. Even now Alastor seemed to be staring a hole into the wall with a smile on his features eyes half lidded the picture of a perfectly collected person.

"I mean I could but I got work."

Husk spoke his own way of teasing the deer across from him. A single ear twitched as the static seemed to grow in volume before Alastor snapped the glasses gleaming as if they had never been used or touched even by dust.

"Husker, it seems you finished work."

A low growl before Husk set down the glass and begrudgingly trudge to the couch and settled. Wings adjusted to rest comfortably one arm over the back hellphone in hand. Husk knew this song and dance. Alastor would refuse blatantly to come over even though he wanted to cuddle. It all had to be on his terms. A slow scroll through news outlets and the couch dipped. Husk made it a point to ignore the deer demon as he settled before finding the warm body pressing close to his side, Alastor's head coming to rest on his shoulder. Antlers pressed to Husk's lower jaw as Alastor curled himself up along the winged cat's side trying to make himself as small as he could.

Husk let a slow purr fall from his chest soothing the Radio Demon. Husk himself wasn't sure how much time had passed until he heard heels clicking on the floor from the rooms upstairs.

"Husk! I need a drink."

Husk's gaze drifted to Alastor who had fallen into a sound sleep, a wing partially draped around said sleeping demon. Angel paused seeing Husk sitting on the couch, his wing obscuring the person cuddled up to his side.

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Husk hissed the words as quietly as he could not wishing to have Alastor's wrath befall either of them. 

"What ya on about? Who, ya cuddling with?"

Angel slid closer, running up along the fur of Husk’s leg before the free arm grabbed it as his ears folded back.

“Quite down.” 

The low hiss caused Angel to blink a scowl as he opened his mouth to protest though a single claw and slightly lifted wing caused all the anger to fade. Angel’s eyes widened before he plopped on the couch beside Husk, his head coming to rest on the free shoulder. 

“He’s kinda cute like that, though I didn’t think he’d cuddle anyone though.”

Angel spoke legs curling up onto the couch under him as Husk gave a slightly fond look towards Alastor as the wing settled again though both still noticed the deer pressing closer in his sleep fingers threading through the fur at Husk’s hip.

“Rarely and occasionally, he allows it, on his terms, and hopefully I won’t die when he wakes.”

Angel Dust hummed softly. Husk looked back to the spider demon his brow raising as he took in Angel now fully curled up against his other side two hands petting the fur along his thigh and hip a third hand resting on his shoulder. 

“Why are you still here?”

Angel gave a doe eyed look as he stared at Husk. 

“Cuddling, thought it was obvious.”  
“No.”  
“Want me to wake Al instead.”

A groan left Husk, his head tipping back as he did his best to glare at Angel Dust from the side. Now he was stuck here with two bodies, one more likely to kill him if woken prematurely and the other not keeping his hands still in the slightest though two had switched to typing rapidly on his hellphone. His tail flicked slapping into Angel a few times before settling again, the one wing not draped started stretching before the second joined, both flared out behind him before settling again once more hiding Alastor from general view. Though the red pinstripes made it clear who he was mostly hiding away.

Angel finally settled fully, his eyes slowly drifting shut as Husk found a light purr falling from him from those claws at the nap of his neck. More footsteps marked more entering the lobby, his head turning just enough to notice Vaggie and Charlie. The latter was bouncing excited about her most recent plan. Vaggie paused her stride, her head tipping as Charlie seemed to notice the scene.

“Husk?”

Charlie’s books worth of questions seemed to carry in the one word as Angel shifted a leg stretching out along the couch as his face nuzzled into Husk’s neck. The slightly dropped ears shot up though there was little other reaction, a scowl crossing his features. 

“What?” 

His ear twitched the purr starting up again against his will as Angel once more resumed scratching at his nape. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen you willingly let Angel touch you.”

Charlie made her way over Vaggie making her way after though it was clear she was much more cautious. 

“Yeah, I’d rather not die today though, so he unfortunately gets to stay.”  
“Hey I’m not asleep yet.”  
“Yeah, but doesn’t mean I want you there.” 

The words growled out louder than Husk ment too and the sudden start of static caused him to freeze his head snapping back to his other side. Wing was slowly lifted both him and Angel holding their breath. The static settled down once more with Alastor shifting to press himself more against Husk, a single ear twitching to snap against Husk’s wing. Charlie found her gaze widening a squeal of excitement about to start before Vaggie’s hands covered her mouth. 

“Husk.”

The single name was hissed as Vaggie stared where she now knew Alastor to be sleeping, and cuddling, two things she had never seen the Radio Demon do. Husk only raised a brow as he did his best to shrug with both arms occupied. Charlie bounced in place even with the hands covering her mouth before she turned to Vaggie.

“No, no no no, we are not joining this.”

Charlie’s gaze morphed from excitement to a pout her eyes watching Vaggie as she lowered herself to properly look up at Vaggie. Vaggie found her resolve crumbling as he looked to the couch, Angel waving from them to join him on his side of the couch.

“Fine.” 

The squeal that left Charlie caused everyone in the room the tense. Other than the bright demoness who all but dragged the moth demon along with her to settle beside Angel. Charlie draped herself across his legs though they shifted to better accommodate the two new bodies. It took much coaxing on Charlie's part before Vaggie leaned against her soft mutters of affection and giggles as Husk once more looked to the sleeping deer just to make sure he hadn’t woken. 

“What prompted this?”

Charlie asked from her smooshed position at Angel Dust’s side. Husk let his gaze drift to the far more crowded side of the couch wing protectively tucking tighter around Alastor. 

“He told me to sit on the couch.” 

An arm freed to point to his wing.

“Angel threatened to wake him.”

Claw moved between the two on either side of him.

“And you two joined for no reason.”

Husk spoke wishing he had the forethought to have grabbed himself a bottle of whatever he had been planning to drink before he had been demanded to sit on the couch. 

“It looked cozy!” Charlie chirped as Vaggie shook her head lightly though with the warmth of the bodies pressed together everyone seemed to relax. Angel playing on his phone, eyes dropping as he slowly started to drift to sleep once more. Charlie and Vaggie flirting lightly back and forth kisses occasionally exchanged. Several rapid steps and Niffty paused in her rushing around watching this scene. Her eye stared darting back and forth the feather duster in hand as she nodded before scurrying off rapidly again.

Several moments later resulted in blankets tossed over everyone on the couch. A large comforter tossed over Vaggie and Charlie. The protest was muffled by the blanket though even then it hadn’t been too loud. Angel was ready due to the protest for the knitted quilt that was tossed onto him in a sort of lump and took his extra arms to start unbundling as Vaggie and Charlie sat for the blankets to be properly spread. The noise that started from all the movement prompted Niffty to sush them as she offered Husk the last blanket. Husk offered only a little bit of a grin as he took care to carefully wrap himself and Alastor in the blanket. 

“Thanks kid, you joinin’?” 

Niffty shook her head. 

“Nope there is still too much to clean, never done.”

She had already started moving again before the sentence was even finished as everyone settled again, blankets properly tucked around and away as Husk let himself settle comfortably once more. There were worse ways to spend afternoons, and he couldn’t even be called lazy about sleeping this time, after all there were four others on the couch with him.


End file.
